Tears of a Snake
by SaiyanWarrior200
Summary: Orochimaru deals with the pain of the loss of his parents as Sarutobi looks on. Even a snake is not immune to crying despite what people will tell you. Read and Review please.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

The young village of Konoha was a place most thought to be a safe place and haven for those looking to escape the agony and horrors of the wars that was going on. Battles that where being fought between rival countries and clans with many dying and being injured. Konoha was one of the few safe places in the world that people felt that they could for a moment, let down their guard.

But that wasn't always true; three days ago an unexpected attack on the village by Kumo had caught many off guard. They were successful in defeating and repelling them but there had been casualties and loss of life.

Standing in front of two graves was a young boy, the boy wasn't moving as he stared at the two headstones of the people buried underneath. He didn't move he didn't blink as he looked at the graves in front of him. A light rain was falling on him and the ground as he stood there.

The boy had black hair and pale white skin. He had two golden eyes and if you where to look into them you would see the pain and agony that was in them. He stood there like a statue all day and had been for the past three days. He rarely left the place and he ignored that he was hungry, that his body felt like it would collapse. He did not care what happened to him as he looked at the graves.

The graves of his parents…

The boy's name was Orochimaru, son of two Shinobi who had immigrated to Konoha when he was born to raise him in a peaceful environment. But it appeared that the wars his parents had fought in had come back to them. They had died that day and he had discovered their bodies to his horror when he went to find them after the battle was over.

A tear went down his face and he wiped it away. His parents had told him that tears were a symbol of him being human but he didn't like showing them to others as they would pick on him.

As he stared at his parent's grave a part of him was wishing that they would emerge from the ground and they would be together again. Just the three of them like it should be…

He heard a pair of footsteps behind him but didn't turn around.

Two kids of his own age walked up towards him. A white haired boy and a blond haired girl who carried an umbrella to cover themselves from the rain. They had been his fellow classmates at the academy and both teammates where looking at him.

"Orochimaru, are you alright?" Asked the girl who was called Tsunade and granddaughter of the first Hokage. She looked at him with pity in her eyes.

Orochimaru didn't answer as he had his back to them. "You've been staring at those graves for nearly three days." The boy who was known as Jiriaya said out loud.

"…I'll be fine." Orochimaru responded in a low tone of voice.

"You're going to catch a cold if you stay here, c'mon let's head to my house." Tsunade said hopefully but he didn't move.

Jiriaya frowned as he didn't respond. "You can't just stay here all the time Orochimaru, you gotta face the truth that they are-" He was then hit upside the head by Tsunade.

"Baka! You know that he saw their bodies after the battle. Think of what that did to him!" She scolded him and he frowned.

"So? My parents are dead as well you flat chest brat." He said with a snort. "But I got over it, Yeah it sucks what happened but there's nothing any of us can do about it." He then looked at Orochimaru who had his back turned to them still. "Standing around wishing for them to come back won't do anything. Their dead Orochimaru, and there's nothing you can do to fix that. The only thing you can do is get over it and move OOF!!"

The white haired boy was suddenly tackled and knocked to the ground by the black haired boy, the move surprising both him and Tsunade. Orochimaru got on top of him and began slugging him with his fists a look of anger on his face at what he told him.

"Stop it! Orochimaru stop it!" Tsunade said as she tried to pull him off but he shoved her away as he continued to rain blows down on the boy who attempted to cover up.

Orochimaru punched him as hard as he could. He ignored Tsunade's cries as he hit the boy not caring that he was hurting him. The pain in his heart was much greater.

He went to hit him again when a larger hand grasped his own and stopped it. He turned his head and saw who it was.

It was his teacher and sensei, Sarutobi. The older man pulled him off Jiriaya who was checked on by Tsunade. Orochimaru had given him a black eye as well as bruises on his face from the blows he had hit him with.

"Tsunade you and Jiriaya head back to the village." He said to the girl and she nodded and took him.

Sarutobi watched them go and let out a sigh and looked at the black haired boy. The boy had turned his head away, a look of shame on his face.

The sensei kneeled down to his level. "It's alright to be sad and angry Orochimaru, I know it hurts." He said to him and Orochimaru didn't respond.

Sarutobi shook his head sadly. The death of his parents, it had traumatized the boy. He had seen it many times before, happening to someone discovering a horrific thing and never being able to get over it. And Orochimaru was just a child, in his most fragile state. This would most likely haunt him for the rest of his life wither it would end the next day or if he would live to be a hundred years old. The death of his parents would haunt him.

He saw Orochimaru wipe away another tear and noticed that his eyes where watering. He took the boy in his arms embracing him which surprised him.

"It's okay to cry child." He said as he hugged him. Orochimaru looked at him and slowly a couple of choking sounds emerged from the boy's throat. He then buried his head into his shoulder as he started sobbing. Sarutobi held the boy tightly as the boy wrapped his arms around him as tears poured out of his eyes.

The pain, the agony, the suffering all that he had held up for the past three days was coming out now. Sarutobi held him nodding his head wordlessly telling him that everything would be better. As Orochimaru sobbed he held onto the man tightly not letting go of him. He buried his head into his shoulder as his eyes were closed.

Unaware That Sarutobi was also silently crying as well…

The rain poured down on the two as they remained there.

The next day…

The day and weather was much different than the day it had been before. The rain clouds had disappeared and the sun was out. Also birds where singing as well, chirping throughout the area.

The young boy looked over his parents graves and gently laid a memorial of flowers on top of them. He was kneeling before his mother and father's graves.

Behind him was his teacher who nodded as he watched the boy. Although he could tell that he was still hurting and perhaps always would the boy will be able to continue on.

Orochimaru was checking his parents' grave when he discovered something near his father's grave. He looked at it confused as he did not know what it was.

"Sensei what's this?" He asked as he picked it up. Sarutobi walked towards him and smiled when he saw it. It appeared to be a piece of skin, like that you would find off of a snake. But that was no ordinary molted snake skin.

"Well, this is a surprise. I never thought I'd live to see the day I'd see a white snake skin. You should consider yourself fortunate Orochimaru."

"White…Snakeskin?" Orochimaru asked him not understanding as he held the skin up.

"Yes, although you may not have heard the tale but a white snake skin is believed to be a symbol. A symbol of luck and renewal. White snakes are very rare, it is believed that when they shed their skin which unlike other snakes they do once in their lifetime someone who has died is reborn."

Orochimaru looked at him and then at the skin. Snakes only mold by rubbing against hard objects. And he found it next to the graves of his parents.

Sarutobi looked at the boy and smiled. "Yes, those who find a white snakeskin are believed to be blessed with good luck and renewal. Many who are in low points of their lives often look for one to change their life around. This just may be a symbol of what's to come Orochimaru."

"What do you mean?" Orochimaru asked him.

"Your parents may have been born again child, and you may indeed see them again one day." Sarutobi said to him.

Faintly a small smile appeared on the boy's face as he looked at his sensei, the skin, and then at the graves of his parents. He then stood up and smiled at Sarutobi.

"Maybe I will see my parents again." He said as he may have now found the will to continue living.


End file.
